Responsibilities
by msgrl
Summary: This is my very first story. Read and review would be great. I know Im slow on the updates...just give me some time. Remember, my first story.


Responsiblities

Responsibility: A detachable burden easily shifted to the shoulders of God, Fate, Fortune, Luck or one's neighbor. In the days of astrology it was customary to unload it upon a star. ~Ambrose Bierce, The Devil's Dictionary, 1911

Chapter 1

Walking into the room, the Unsub carefully picked up Supervisory Special Agent Samaria Johnson and carried her across the hall and into the 'chamber'. Setting her down onto the table he started to examine her, feeling her here and there. Once he smiled he picked her back up and placed here where her two co-workers were. SSA Derek Morgan, and their boss SSA Aaron Hotchner. Morgan wanted to kill the guy, but sort of knowing that their are more then one Unsub or unknown subject. He looked at the poor fallen agent, then back up to his boss. "Hotch, we have been in here for two days now...we gotta get out." he whispered. "I know..I know, Im trying to think." he said keeping his eyes locked on the unconscious agent infront of them. Morgan bit on his lower lip, not wanting to tear up. But this was one of his own. He actually trained her well in hand to hand combat. She was the new member of their team and she had picked the wrong time to be with them. Sammi started to shift some, then opening her eyes she looked around, then pushing herself up she looked at the other two in the room. "Hotch...Morgan.." she was happy to see them. If not for the pain, she would be hugging them and kicking the unsubs' asses. "Sammi, how do you feel?" Hotch asked her. Sammi took a slow but shaky breath and thought for a moment. "Head injury, back and stomach injury..sprained ankle." she said leaning on a wall opposite of theirs. Morgan looked up towards her and furrowed his brows. "What did they do to you?" he asked. He and Hotch weren't really hurt at all. Drugged, yeah, restrained, yes..but something like what she has..has his heart breaking. "I dont know..I was sort of awake when he brought me into this chamber like room..he was feeling me all over and checking me out." she said kicking off her right shoe, it was killing her angle. Morgan nodded and started to think. "We got to get you out of here." Hotch said standing and walked over to the door. He tried to open it, it was unlocked! He raised an eyebrow and shut it again. "And I know how to get us out of here.." he said. "Not unless its booby-trapped." Morgan said standing. Sammi wanted to get up but she was too weak. The drugs still had an effect on her. Morgan picked her up and Hotch opened the door and carefully led them out. Without their phones or guns, it was going to be tricky. But fighting with hands couldn't be bad...could it? Walking down the hall there was blood stains on the wall, spray of blood to be exact. He kept walking down the hallway and turned to his right. He saw some men, talking, he backed up. He went down the hall they had just walked in and stopped. "There are two men that way, they dont look familiar." he said. "Is it possible to have over ten unsubs?" Morgan asked shifting Sammi carefully. "Apparently it is." he said. Four men started to walk down the hall they were in. The quickly made it into a room, closing the door. Morgan sat Sammi down and she was unconscious, well, sleeping. Trying to sleep off the drugs was a good idea..but not what was in store for the three of them.

Making sure the coast was clear, Hotch turned on the light and wished he didn't. The room they were in was the 'chamber'. "Oh God.." Morgan said looking around horrified. Hotch manage to tear his eyes away from the scene and look down to Sammi, then to Morgan. "They did this to her." he was angry. Hurting one of his team members, it was like the earth ending. Or what ever it was. Morgan nodded slowly. He was speechless, for once Derek Morgan is speechless. "We need to get out of here..NOW." Derek finally spoke. The door opened, it wasn't them..it was the UNSUB. He was surprised to find them. Then again he was glad. "I see you brought a peace offering." he smiled and walked forwards shutting and locking the door. "Welcome to the chamber boys." he smiled. He couldn't be over thirty years of age, standing at 6 feet with dirty blonde-ish brown hair and scars over his arms he walked over towards Sammi. Derek moved infront of her, Hotch was pulling the unsub away from her, he elbowed Hotch and pushed Derek away. Stronger then he looked. "Im ashamed..you know why? Trying to save her. Its awful! Do you think she should die? I think so." he smiled and picked her sleeping form up. "Put. Her. Down." Derek commanded him. Hotch was trying to get him to drop her and get out of there. But he punched Hotch and he fell to the ground, his jaw was set. The unsub set Sammi down on the table, strapping her in he unlocked the door and dragged the two FBI agents out and across the hall into their cell. Locking them in he came back to Sammi. Who was awake now, trying to get away. Hotch and Morgan tried to open the door, making a few dents here and there. They could hear her scream as he started to cut her. They stopped, cringing as she was screaming for help. The unsub didn't stop hurting her for a couple of hours. Then he poured alcohol over her fresh still bleeding wounds. This made her scream bloody murder. Hotch hung his head and put his hand on his forehead. Morgan was biting his lower lip. _Where is the rest of the team?_ he thought.

Several moments later the unsub had Sammi wrapped up in a dirty blanket and he thrown her into the room with Morgan and Hotch. She was pale and looked like she was about to go into massive shock. Hotch picked up his jacket he had laid on the ground. "Help me get this blanket off of her." he said. Morgan nodded and started to unwrap her. That's when they both wanted to throw up right then and there. She was carved, not any letters or anything, just alot of carvings on her. "She wont make it." Morgan sadly said. Hotch and Morgan put the jacket around her and carefully picked her up. She didn't say anything, sure, she felt the pain..but she couldn't say any thing. She tried to speak but they shook their heads. "Dont try, try to rest.." Hotch said. Sammi closed her eyes and she turned a shade pale. Morgan was seriously wanting to kill those bastards who did this to her. Why not them? Why not hurt him or Hotch? Why go after the youngest? Does he have a thing against females? But he killed ten men and one woman. What the hell is going on here? "Hotch, we got to find a way out of here." Morgan said. Hotch sighed and nodded his head. "I know, I know..we need to get out of here when they least expect it." he said. Morgan nodded, agreeing. "We can go out tonight, when they go to bed." Morgan thought for a moment then looked over to his boss. Hotch thought for a moment and then nodded. "Its worth it. But, we have to go quickly and quietly." he said. Morgan nodded and looked down at Sammi. "We need to get her to a hospital." he murmured and slid down the wall sitting on the ground. Hotch couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out of there. Its been a long time since they had seen daylight. Maybe two to three days? He lost count. He put a hand over his face and sat down on the ground. Both were near Sammi protectivly until they were safe. _Where is the rest of the team?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Twenty miles south of location...

SSA David Rossi threw his phone onto the table and sat back into his chair. "Alright, they have been missing for a week now..Garcia, what do you have?" he asked the technical analyst who is back in Quantico. "Uh..Oh! They are twenty miles north of you. Their cells are still on, but it keeps moving. When it stops it goes off. In the town of Witchita. Its coming from a farm land. Im sending the directions to your phone now. Please get our ducklings back. Garcie out." she then clicked off. Dave smiled inwardly and got up grabbing his jacket. "We have the location. We are going ASAP." Dave said. Media Liaision Jennifer Jareau got up grabbing her jacket she walked out with SSA Doctor Spencer Reid and SSA Emily Prentiss. "Where are they?" Prentiss asked. "Witchita, its been too damn long since we last saw em." Dave got into the SUV along with the others. They barreled down the road along with at least ten or thirteen squad cars. "We are coming.." Dave muttered to himself.

* * *

Morgan rubbed his temples and heard the door unlock. Instantly he stood and so did Hotch. Sammi was still sleeping, in a deep sleep. She would cry out here and there, but mainly slept. Morgan went to the door and opened it slightly to see at least fourteen men walk down the hall, talking in another language smiling. He closed the door quietly and nodded. "They are going to bed, we can go the opposite direction." Morgan said picking up Sammi. Hotch opened the door and looked both ways. He nodded and let Morgan pass with Sammi. Hotch closed the door and locked it. He walked down the hall with them, moving swiftly as possible they navigated throughout the house and made their way down the stairs and unlocked the door. Then they ran out, getting far away from the house as possible. The guard dogs started to bark and wanted out of their cages to get to the intruders. Morgan saw headlights, at least fourteen maybe fifteen coming down their way. _ITS THEM!_ he said to himself. "Hotch! Their here!" Morgan exclaimed. "Their coming Sammi, hold on alittle longer.." he spoke. Hotch was waving and flagging them down. Dave came up to them and got out of the car. "Hotch! Morgan!" he greeted his teammates. "We need to get Sammi to the hospital _NOW_!" Hotch said. "I'll call the ambulance." Prentiss said taking out her phone. Rossi helped get Sammi onto the ground carefully. There was blood all over Hotch's suit jacket and Rossi looked up. "How bad is it?" he asked. "He carved her and tortured her." Hotch said bending down. Rossi shook his head. "I want them killed. They deserve it." Rossi murmured. "I know.." Hotch said quietly. Rossi stood along with Hotch. "Stay here with her, until the ambulance comes." Rossi said. "Get yourselves checked out too." Rossi said. That was the last thing that they both wanted. When the ambulance came and took her away, Prentiss decided that Sammi needed a friend, a co-worker who is a girl to be with her. They went to the hospital and she waited there. All fourteen suspects were arrested and put on death row...


End file.
